Hearing With Your Heart
by Loveisthebiggestriskofall
Summary: AU. What if you fell for someone who you just met? What if you couldn't talk to them because they couldn't hear you? Blaine Anderson is a student at the Haverbrook School for the Deaf that Kurt Hummel falls, hard. Will their love last?


Top of Form

As the Haverbrook School for the Deaf choir walked into the room, Kurt Hummel gazed away from his conversation with Mercedes to take in the competition. There was a girl who he suspected was his age with short choppy brown hair who was signing to an elder girl with long red hair. A few feet behind them was a shy looking boy with hair that almost reached his shoulders and a large nose. They all stood there signing to each other wearing crimson uniforms, the girls with sweater and the boys with blazers and ties.

Kurt inhaled his breath sharply. Near the back of the crowd of teenagers stood a lonesome looking boy. He was noticeably shorter than all the other males in the room and his curly brown hair was slicked back with a thick layer of gel. He had triangular eyebrows that sat atop of gorgeous hazel eyes that made Kurt's heart flutter. The boy was beautiful.

Butterflies were swirling in Kurt's stomach, not like the feeling that you get when you're nervous, this was... pleasant, almost. His head felt light and he had to turn back to Mercedes before he fell over. Although he had turned away, Kurt still felt like he had just been struck by lightning.

_I can not be thinking of this random boy like this!_ Kurt thought as he turned back to look at the boy. But as soon as those thoughts sounded in Kurt's head, the gorgeous boy turned to see Kurt staring at him. He smiled and turned back to a girl he had been signing to with blonde hair and blazing green eyes. Kurt blushed profusely and ducked his head to hide said blush. He returned to his conversation with Mercedes, but she was staring at him with a smile lingering on her lips.

"Alright guys! Let's get this party started!" Mr. Schuester exclaimed as all the deaf students seated themselves in the chairs lined up for them. Kurt took his spot beside Matt and Finn as Mr. Schuester introduced the New Directions.

"Thank you all for coming, we are so honoured to have you guys here. So, without further ado, I present the New Directions!" Mr. Schuester said as the Haverbrook instructor signed to his students what the man had just said.

The song started and Kurt started to bob his head along to the simple four-beat melody. Matt, who was to his right flipped his head around, Kurt's signal to do the same. As he did, he noticed to boy from earlier staring directly at him. Feeling slightly unnerved Kurt flipped back around as Artie started to sing.

_Yes, it's so crazy right now_

_Most incredibly, it's ya boy Artie_

_It's ya girl Mercedes_

Kurt followed Matt as they all started to march in a circular motion and all the boys took their seats and started to accompany Artie and Mercedes.

_You ready, hey_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

_Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

All those who were seated began to head bang along with the beat as Mercedes prepared herself for the beginning of her solo.

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes_

_I touch on you more and more every time_

_When you leave I'm begging you not to go_

_Call your name two or three times in a row_

All the girls now walked in front of the boys and with Quinn standing before him Kurt stood up and held her hips and they both swayed side to side. Then the girls bent down in front of them and Kurt noticed to handsome gentleman gazing at him with a humoured expression written all over his face. Kurt looked away rapidly before the boy could see him blush, again. Artie was singing all the while.

_I'm hairy high and low_

_Don't ask me why I don't know_

_OOOh_

After all the pairs had separated, the boys jumped in a circle and the girls went and did their own little dance. Then, as New Directions joined in a chorus with Artie they all ran toward the afore-mentioned boy in his wheelchair doing some "suggestive" dancing. Kurt noticed a few kids signing something to each other as they preformed.

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's_

_Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)_

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch_

_Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)_

_Give me a head with hair_

_Long beautiful hair_

_Shining, gleaming, streaming, flaxen, waxen_

After performing some hairography, the adolescents all got back into their pairs and the girls hopped up and wrapped their legs around the boys' waists.

_Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss_

_Got me hoping you'll save me right now_

_Looking so crazy in love's_

_Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love (crazy in love)_

The girls had proceeded to hop off the guys' waists and they marched to the front of the room and did a bit more "suggestive" dancing while the males fist pumped the air.

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (hey)_

_Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)_

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch_

_Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)_

_Down to here._

_Down to there._

_Down to where it stops by itself._

The boys now took centre stage and continued to do some more hairography and what some may call "Cleopatra hands" while the females sort of disappeared.

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's (hey)_

_Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)_

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch_

_Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)_

The entire cast then regrouped and finished with a few seconds of whipping and flipping their hair and sang the final line:

_Got me crazy right now_

Kurt, who was huffing and puffing from all the intense dancing they all just did, noticed that there was a pair of hazel eyes trained on him from across the room. Mr. Schuester was clapping slowly a little while and the deaf choir were waving their hands but Kurt didn't notice because as glasz met hazel he felt a bolt of electricity course through his veins.

Rachel had walked over to Mr. Schuester and they had a miniature conversation while the groups switched places. As Kurt was walking to his seat, he and the mysterious boy bumped shoulders by accident and they made eye contact once again. But this time the other teen was the one to blush, though Kurt felt his own cheeks scalding. The Haverbrook Choir quickly assembled into a simple formation where the New Directions had stood. As their Glee club director started to play the opening chords to "Imagine" by John Lennon, Kurt took off his wig and listened.

_Imagine there's no heaven_

_It's easy if you try_

_No hell below us_

_Above us only sky_

_Imagine all the people living for today_

An African-American boy was taking the lead and the handsome teen was on the very far right side. Kurt stared at him with curiosity.

_Imagine there's no countries_

With that line, Mercedes had begun to sing with the other boy, who was now smiling.

_It isn't hard to do_

_Nothing to kill or die for_

_And no religion too_

_Imagine all the people living life in peace_

Mercedes had stood up by this point in the song, Artie and the rest of the Glee club followed her up and started singing with the Haverbrook choir.

_You, you may say _

_I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one_

_I hope some day you'll join us_

_And the world will be as one_

Kurt had ended up beside the adolescent with who he had been eye-flirting with all afternoon, though he would never admit it. He looked into the hazel eyes and the boy smiled at him, two rows of perfect teeth gleaming up at him. Kurt smiled back and noticed that the other boy was an inch or two shorter than him, not that he minded.

_Imagine no possessions_

_I wonder if you can_

_No need for greed or hunger_

_A brotherhood of man_

_Imagine all the people sharing all the world_

With a jolt of surprise, Kurt found his hand was enveloped in the warmth of another hand and he looked to the handsome boy and smiled again. The boy squeezed his hand lightly and Kurt squeezed back.

_You, you may say _

_I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one_

_I hope some day you'll join us_

_And the world will live as one_

The song ended and both boys were reluctant to let go of the other, that is, until the mysterious teen signed something to Kurt. Before he could respond, the boy had disappeared and had struck up a conversation with the red-headed girl from earlier. Kurt wandered over to Haverbrook School choir's director.

"Excuse me, sir? Hi, my name's Kurt Hummel and I was curious if you could tell me what this meant" Kurt signed the action the boy had just done to him.

The older gentleman smile down at Kurt and replied, "You're pretty"

Kurt felt like he had just been punched in the gut, but in a good way. The man had turned away from Kurt so that he could collect some papers. Kurt tapped on his shoulder and he turned around, seeming slightly annoyed.

"Could you tell me the name of the boy talki-signing to the red-headed girl over there, please?" Kurt inquired.

"Oh, him? That's Blaine." The director replied and was about to turn around but Kurt was quick to speak up.

"Could you sign something to him for me, please?" Kurt asked, noticing the man seemed to be even more annoyed.

The older gentleman sighed and replied "Fine, what?"

Kurt leaned up to the man's ear and whispered something to him. The man looked at him slightly amused then nodded and headed off in Blaine's direction. The red-headed girl must have finished signing to him because she was nowhere in sight and the show-choir instructor was signing profusely to Blaine. The teen nodded his head enthusiastically and waved at Kurt before turning on his heel quickly and running to join a small group of boys. He signed something to his friends and they all high-fived him.

"I don't think you need me to interpret that, do you?" The director asked Kurt.

He shook his head. "But thank you sir" He called as the man walked away.

Kurt was gobsmacked. Never in a million years did he think that he would meet a gay boy- He was gay, wasn't he? What type of straight guy would hold hands with another guy that he barely knew. Maybe he was just nice? But Kurt didn't care, he was just excited that Blaine had agreed to-

"WANKY Kurt Hummel!" Santana shouted from across the room and the rest of the New Directions that had been watching him (which was all of them) snickered at his expense. He simply smiled and rolled his eyes, returning to his happy thoughts.

School had dragged on for a long time, especially math class, but Kurt was finally on his way to his "date" with Blaine. Just the thought made his heart melt. He had never believed that this sort of thing would happen to him, especially at such a young age!

But they only thing that really made Kurt wonder was how he and Blaine were going to communicate. Blaine was deaf and Kurt didn't know a sign that he could use. The only sign he knew wasn't something that was exactly appropriate to use on a first date...

The Lima Bean popped into Kurt's vision and he realized that he must have zoned out for the long ride because it had gone by in a flash. His earlier excitement had now disappeared and now Kurt was freaking out internally._What should I say to him? Wait, I shouldn't say anything, he won't hear me! I shouldn't be doing this, why am I doing his? Maybe I should just turn around and leave!_He thought.

But Kurt could not possible do that now because during inner-freakout his legs had miraculously carried him into the coffee shop where Blaine was waiting and now waving at him. Kurt smiled broadly and continued to the oak table at which the deaf boy was seated. He noticed that there was a blue notebook and a pen resting in front of Blaine and cocked an eyebrow as he stared at the objects curiously.

Blaine read his expression and flipped the notebook open to the first page which had a scrawly writing on the first few lines of the page. It read: _Hi. I'm sure you already picked up on this, but my name's Blaine. I didn't catch yours...?_

Kurt caught on immediately and took the notebook and wrote in his curly and flowing handwriting: _Kurt. My name's Kurt - K_

Blaine looked at him bewildered for a minute and wrote:

_What a beautiful name. Why'd you put your initial at the end of your sentence? _

_So that if ever want to review this notebook we'll know who wrote what. - K_

_Oh, okay. That's a good idea. - B_

There was a moment of silence and awkwardness and then Kurt took the notebook once again:

_What type of coffee do you like? - K_

_Medium drip. Why? - B_

Kurt stood up quickly and walked over to the empty counter with a quick grin at Blaine. The brunette barista turned her full attention to him and he ordered.

"Hi, can I get a medium drip and a grande non-fat mocha please?"

"Sure thing" the barista answered. "That'll be $8.40."

Kurt pulled the money out of his Alexander McQueen wallet and paid the woman before she turned to go make his order. He turned around so he was facing Blaine, who was looking very confused and slightly guilty. The barista returned rapidly with two steaming cups and handed them to Kurt with a smile. He walked back to the table where Blaine was writing something profusely in the blue notebook.

_You can't be serious. How much did that cost? You have to let me pay you back. - B_

Kurt set the two cups on the table and sat back in his seat. Once seated, he grabbed the notebook and wrote:

_No. I invited you on this date. Let me pay for our beverages. - K_

_This is a date? - B_

Kurt realized what he had written to the boy before and his head snapped up to look at Blaine with a look of shock written across his perfect features. Blaine cocked an eyebrow before grinning his gorgeous grin. Blaine reached for the paper and pen but before he could grasp the objects Kurt already had them in his possession.

_Yes, this is a date. So, Blaine, tell me, how long have you been deaf? - K_

_I was born this way. Now I told you something, tell me me something about you? - B_

_Well, okay, that seems fair. I sing counter-tenor in my Glee club and live with my dad. - K_

_Where's your mother? - B_

_She died from cancer when I was eight years old. - K_

_Oh my god. I am so sorry. - B_

_It's okay, don't apologize. It's not like it's your fault. - K_

Their written conversation continued like this for nearly four hours. They inquired about the other's favourite colour, food, actor, movie (to which Kurt replied silver, celery, Neil Patrick Harris and Wicked and Blaine answered green, burritos, Daniel Radcilffe and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince). But all that came to a sudden halt when Blaine asked Kurt:

_Can I kiss you? - B_

After a moment of being shellshocked, Kurt nodded. He didn't know how Blaine planned to do this in a public venue, until Blaine grabbed his wrist and led him out to his dark green SUV and opened the passenger door for Kurt. Kurt slid in and sat in the seat waiting for Blaine to join him. When Blaine had finally slid into his seat the air in the car turned awkward almost immediately. Blaine smiled sheepishly at Kurt and Kurt returned the smile, panicking internally for the second time today.

_What are we meant to do? Why are we doing this? I barely know this guy, he could be a murderer or something! A deaf murderer... What are we supp-_

Kurt's train of thoughts was interrupted by a pair of calloused hands and his face, pulling him in and attaching their lips. It was bliss. Blaine's lips were soft and he tasted of coffee, coffee and something that Kurt could not identify. They broke away gingerly with huge grins on each of their faces. Kurt had a sudden idea pop into his head and grabbed the notebook and pen that were resting by Blaine's side and opened it to where they had left off. He smiled when he saw Blaine's last note then wrote his own.

_Will you be my boyfriend? - K_

Blaine answered Kurt with another kiss.

Three months later, many were shocked to find out Kurt and Blaine were still a couple. They seemed like such an unlikely pair (since Kurt never stopped talking and Blaine couldn't hear him). But, they had managed to work it out. Kurt was learning some simple signs that Blaine was teaching to him. They were using the notebook less and less and could have simple conversations in sign language.

People had told Kurt that this was going to be very difficult and he had to be prepared for the worst. His dad, Rachel and even Puck had been lecturing him on the possibility this may not work out. Mercedes had been the most harsh. One afternoon she had pulled him aside and talked to him.

"Kurt, this is not going to end well" Mercedes stated.

"Mercedes! Why on earth would you say such a cruel thing?" Kurt demanded, feeling dejected because even his best friend didn't want him to be happy.

"Because, you are going to get attached to this boy and then when you two can't cope with your... differences any longer the breakup will be terrible!" She explained.

But Kurt had chose to ignore her, to pursue this relationship because Blaine had made Kurt feel so special.

So there they were, three months later sitting at the same table they had sat at on their first date, happy as ever. Kurt was trying to sign about his day to Blaine when Blaine started chuckling silently causing Kurt much confusion.

_What?_Kurt signed to Blaine.

Blaine grabbed the notebook knowing Kurt wouldn't be able to understand all of the signs he had to use to get his message across.

_You just said that you ate a library at lunch is all - B_

Kurt started to laugh as well and Blaine loved when Kurt laughed because he looked beautiful when he did. Kurt and Blaine were staring at each other lovingly and Blaine looked like he had something to say, so Kurt remained quiet.

"I wuw eu." Blaine said.

Kurt was shocked, then confused, then shocked again. Blaine had spoken and his voice was beautiful, even if he couldn't pronounce the words quite properly. But what had he said? I wuw eu... Oh. He had just told Kurt he loves him.

The smile that spread across Kurt's face was enormous and Kurt tried his best to sign something to Blaine:

_I love you too._

It was Blaine's turn to smile as Kurt then leaned over their coffee table to give his boyfriend a kiss.

Bottom of Form

Help Center

Feedback

English


End file.
